Adam Taurus/History
Events *Battle of Beacon *Battle of Haven Battles Background Little is known of Adam's history, but it has been implied that he has been a member of the White Fang for much of his life and had close ties with the Belladonna family. Adam is the former partner of Blake Belladonna, before she chose to part ways with him. Blake described him as having gradually become a monster. This change started around the time the when the White Fang began using terrorism to further its newer and older agendas under Sienna Khan's leadership. Adam gradually became a merciless and sadistic killer who utterly despises humans, willing to kill indiscriminately and slaughter anything he perceives as opposition. The night before the raid on the train, he is approached in his camp by Cinder's Faction with a proposal for an alliance which she believed would help both their groups. He promptly refuses, citing the unnecessary risk of his men dying for a human cause. After Blake's desertion, Adam decides to cease any pursuit of her and focus on returning to Mistral before being interrupted by Cinder Fall and her underlings injuring most of the White Fang members in the encampment. He is forced to accept the offer, where he receives Dust and funding to continue his operations, instead of being killed otherwise. ''RWBY'' "Black" Trailer Adam begins to wear a mask while fighting humans, inspiring his peers. He also begins to kill humans on White Fang missions, including one instance that saves the life of Ghira Belladonna. Blake expresses doubt on how many "accidental" deaths he has been causing, while the new White Fang Leader, Sienna Khan praises how valuable he is becoming. On a mission with Blake, he jumps inside the car of a passing train with her. Together they find themselves surrounded by a squad of Atlesian Knight-130s and fight their way through. A Spider Droid also attacks the pair. The two unsuccessfully fight the droid and Adam is forced to save Blake when she is about to be stepped on. However, when Blake learns that he intends to set off a bomb that will kill the innocent humans on board, she takes advantage of his distraction while defeating the Spider Droid to escape to the next car and detach it from the one Adam is on. ;Media Covering These Events *"Volume 6 Adam Character Short" *"Black" Trailer Invasion of Vale Adam is seen briefly following the Grimm invasion, conversing with Cinder, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black. When Mercury expresses doubt that the White Fang will listen to them again after the losses they suffered, Adam reassures the trio that the organization will listen to him. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Breach" Attack on Beacon After Cinder's broadcast, Adam arrives at Beacon Academy on a Bullhead, leading an attack force of White Fang soldiers and releasing captive Grimm into the school. After ruthlessly tossing aside an Atlas Soldier, he notices Blake, whom he mockingly calls "his darling." He lectures Blake on the revolution they once planned to start together and accuses Blake of becoming a coward. He then declares his intention to "light the fires of revolution" and threatens to execute a defenseless student from Atlas. Blake springs into action to stop him and the two former partners clash swords. However, he proceeds to kick her away and disarm her, stating that while her goal of peacefully striving towards equality is impossible, he can relate because he views his desire to be with her as impossible. When she attempts to shoot at him, Adam simply absorbs the energy and declares that he will accomplish revenge by destroying her loved ones – starting with a nearby Yang Xiao Long. He baits Yang by stabbing Blake in the abdomen and provoking Yang's angry charge. He then immediately intercepts her attack by severing her arm. Approaching Yang to finish her off, Blake crawls in between them to protect her. As he bemoans why Blake must "hurt" him, he decapitates Blake - only to discover she used her Semblance as a diversion to escape. He calmly disposes of a Creep before walking away. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"PvP" *"Battle of Beacon" *"Heroes and Monsters" After the Fall of Beacon After the fall of Beacon, Adam is recognized as one of the perpetrators and is reported to have resisted apprehension and capture with brutal force. Adam arranges a meeting between Sienna Khan, the leader of the White Fang, and Hazel Rainart, an associate of Salem. This is considered an act of loyalty to the faction. Information from Ilia Amitola's Scroll, obtained by Blake and Sun, reveals that Adam is planning to overthrow Sienna as well as bring about the fall of Haven Academy. During the meeting between Hazel and Sienna, he makes good on his plans and launches a coup. As a result, Sienna is murdered and Adam replaces her as High Leader of the White Fang. Hazel berates Adam for the murder, seeing it as needless. Adam casually states that he disagrees as he sits on the throne previously held by Sienna. After the coup, Adam sends a message to Corsac and Fennec Albain. Furious at the Belladonnas for publicly denouncing him, Adam orders the Albains to have the family killed, save for Blake, who he wants to be brought to him alive, saying he has a "promise" to keep. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Next Step" *"Of Runaways and Stowaways" *"Taking Control" *"Dread in the Air" *"Necessary Sacrifice" Attack on Haven Hazel sends warning that the attack on Haven has become more complicated, but Adam has no worries. On the night of the full moon, Adam has the White Fang set up explosives throughout Haven Academy's perimeter, eager to see the school fall. Suddenly, Blake confronts him, and he is delighted she seems to turn herself in without him having to look. Adam is enraged, however, when the Menagerie Faunus along with the Mistral police force appear, outnumbering him. Refusing to stand down at police order, Adam pushes the button to detonate the explosives, only to discover Ilia has disabled them. He asks Hazel what to do, only for Hazel to answer to fix the problem himself. Angered his plan is falling apart, Adam attacks Blake, but she dodges with her Semblance and knocks him to the ground. He then orders the White Fang to kill their enemies, and a fight breaks out in the Haven courtyard. As he is confronted by Blake, Adam tries to intimidate her by prying on her fear of him but to no avail. As Sun Wukong joins Blake, Adam finds that the White Fang members are arrested and he is alone. He briefly fights Blake and Sun before escaping. Blake sees through his plan, as he wants to lure them away so he can pick them off. Soon afterward, in a nearby forest, Adam watches from the trees as Hazel and Mercury Black run from Haven with an unconscious Emerald Sustrai before going his own way. He later discards his mask while staggering through the woods, alone. ;Media Covering These Events *"The More the Merrier" *"Downfall" *"Haven's Fate" *"Volume 6 Adam Character Short" The Personal Mission Upon returning the White Fang's headquarters, the remaining White Fang goons are defiant toward him, having heard of his disgraceful abandonment of their brothers on Haven. Because he abandoned his people by retreat, the members say they will disregard his further orders, and when Adam returns to the headquarters telling them they had another mission, the goons dismiss him as high leader and asserts him they had lost their confidence in his leadership. This angers Adam and he gives them one final warning to "step away from his throne." The goons refuse and mock Adam upon his failure to stop the Belladonnas, especially Blake. Unable to control his rage, Adam turns on them and slaughters them all while taking no visible damage himself. He sits back on his throne and then steps off and slices the top off and screams uncontrollably, having thought of Blake's betrayal and humiliation. One month after the Battle of Haven, Adam's picture is among those labeled as the perpetrators behind the attack. Adam tracks down team RWBY and follows them as they depart Mistral for Argus, hoping to catch and confront Blake when she is alone. He is spotted twice, once by Blake on the Argus Limited, and once by Yang at Brunswick Farms. In both instances he disappears so quickly that he is dismissed as a hallucination or a flashback. Adam confronts Blake when she is attempting to disable the radar tower in Argus. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Argus Limited" *"Uncovered" *"Stealing from the Elderly" Category:History pages